The Bet
by kutnerlove
Summary: Wilson & House have made a bet that Wilson is determined to win: If Wilson can seduce Cuddy, Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Thirteen, Taub & Kutner in 2 wks he gets to go on a date w/House. Some parts could be considered Dark!Wilson. He does what he has to.
1. The Bet

The Bet

"There is no way," House said, taking a slurp of his best friend's diet coke to wash down a bite of sandwich that he had also stolen. "Cuddy's desperate, and Cameron and Chase are fighting, but the others don't have anything going wrong in their lives for you to fix."

"Do you want to make a bet?" Wilson retorted, finishing off the half of his sandwich that House hadn't stolen and opening his bag of chips. "Anything you want if you win."

"Anything?" House's eyes lit up.

"Well, within reason. We'll talk about it when and if you win. Which you won't, because I'm that good."

House snorted. "Right. You're on."

"What do I get if I win?" Wilson asked, swatting House's hand away from his bag of potato chips. "When I win."

"What do you want?" the diagnostician asked, succeeding in snatching the bag away from his friend.

"I want…" Wilson thought for a moment, "I want you to make me dinner. Real cooking, no take-out crap! And I want you to come to the musical with me next weekend."

"Sounds like a date to me," House said with a grimace.

"Oh get over your intimacy issues. Do we have a deal?"

"By five o'clock next Friday." House shook Wilson's offered hand and handed him back the empty bag that had contained potato chips and stood up. "I've got to go, saving lives and all that. You'd better get that libido into gear, stud." With that, House departed, leaving Wilson shaking his head. In the past he had made bets with House about things and he always lost, but he had been beaten by House for the last time, he decided.

House had brought up the topic of Wilson's sexual prowess at lunch, which was not hugely surprising, and had jokingly wondered if Wilson could actually sleep with Cuddy. House had concluded that if Cuddy was vulnerable enough anyone could sleep with her and that with Wilson's practice it would be easy. Wilson was obviously offended. The one thing that he took pride in more than his hair was his love making skills. He had suggested that he could bed any or all members of House's team, past and present in addition to Cuddy and had predicted that he could accomplish his goal in under 2 weeks.

Of course with his track record for winning bets with his best friend, House had been all over that proposition and now Wilson was left to plan his systematic seduction of Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Taub, Kutner, Thirteen, and Cuddy. Perhaps it would be better to cancel all consults with his patients, he thought, but quickly shot down his own idea: his conscience would never allow him to skimp on patient care, even to do something so important as to win a bet with House, his longtime friend and rival. Of course the incentive of sleeping with seven attractive individuals was alluring, but what he really wanted was to prove to House that he wasn't always right…and to get dinner out of it.

Wilson rose from the table with a smirk and gathered up his trash. He had a patient due in his office at one and as soon as the patient was gone he planned to lure Cameron up to his office. House had been right in stating that Cameron and Chase were having problems, and she would be the easiest to get at first. The others would need a little more work, but Wilson was sure that his friendship with Cameron would guarantee his acceptance into her bed for a comfort fuck. She was just vulnerable enough to give him the boost of self-assurance that would carry him on to the next doctor on his list. It would be fun and he would be able to get one seduction out of the way early on.

With a spring in his step, Wilson headed upstairs to get to work. It was going to be a good week, he determined.


	2. Cameron

Cameron

Many tears accompanied Cameron's visit to Wilson's office. He endured her blubbering for almost an hour and comforted her until her crying had stilled and she lay, shaking in his arms. It took all of his control to keep his penis from engorging. He finally managed to run his hands through a strand of her hair calmly and got her to look up into his dark, lingering eyes. Without understanding exactly why, she leaned up and into his passionate kiss.

He worked her mouth with his own adept one and massaged her neck gently. Cameron seemed more than willing to accept his brand of comfort and so he continued his assuage on her mouth. With one hand he moved her into a more comfortable position and wrapped his arms around her. She rubbed two fingers along his silk tie and purred contentedly as he allowed his hands to wander down her back, and then back up, this time under her shirt.

He unlatched her bra and began to caress the skin where the breast support had once been, moving to the front of her shirt. He ran his hands over her small breasts and enjoyed the fruits of his labor as she leaned into him and slipped her hands under the waist band of his pants. She squeezed him through his boxers and he let out a pleased sigh into her kiss.

He pulled off her shirt and the bra tangled within and ran his tongue over her sensitive nipples. She gasped and he plunged his tongue even further into her open mouth. She abandoned his rapidly hardening penis to pull at his tie and once it was successfully removed, moved to work on his button down shirt. He never even paused in his exploration of her chest while she was undressing him, until she got to his slacks. He eased away from her and sat back while she half-ripped off his button in her urgency to see his instrument.

Before he could say or do anything she was pressing him back into the cushions and taking him fully into her mouth. He shuddered at the feel of her warm, wet tongue gliding across his penis, but controlled himself and kept from bucking against her face. She sucked him in very deep then ceased all contact whatsoever, which was less than pleasing on his end, but quickly hiked up her skirt, revealing that she wore no panties, and lowered herself down onto him slowly.

He had to admit that she felt great. It had been a while since he had been intimate with a woman and the sensations that went through his body were like a drug to his system. He held her hips in place and thrust up into her a few times, very hard, then relaxed and let her bounce on his member. She came first, of course, he wasn't callous enough to take his pleasure and leave a woman wanting, and he allowed himself to finish as she clenched around him.

When they were finished with their love game, she got off of his lap and gathered her clothes before curling up next to him on the couch. "We probably shouldn't talk about his to anyone around here," he suggested and she nodded. "I know you love Chase, and what we had was great, but you two will work things out…I'm sure of it."

Fortunately, Cameron felt the same way about the situation. She left his office a few moments later with a wink and a 'thank you very much' and Wilson was left smirking and adjusting his tie. He went back to work and patiently waited for House to come barging into his office, tired of his staff.

He wasn't left waiting long. House took one look at the huge smirk on Wilson's face and sighed. "Which one?" he asked grumpily.

"Cameron. I took the opportunity when it presented itself. No harm, no foul, no talking to Chase about it."

"He'll find out," House replied, poking a trinket on Wilson's desk with his cane.

"You wouldn't."

"I don't have to. Those damned do-gooders won't keep secrets once they've made up. Besides, if you actually win this the whole hospital is going to know all about your little escapades. Can't have people thinking we're going to a show because we're in love or something. I have a reputation to uphold."

Wilson snorted. "So essentially you're getting me blackballed by everyone in the hospital."

"Essentially," House stated simply. "I don't share." With that he got up and walked out upon the pretense of checking on the patient, but Wilson had the nagging suspicion that House had been serious about not sharing…it sounded very much like House. Wilson allowed himself a small smile, hoping that things worked out in his favor, and went back to work.


	3. Chase

Chase

Two days after his encounter with Cameron, Wilson found himself preparing for his next lay. He decided to leave Cuddy for later, though she would be easier than his target. He wanted to get one of the harder persons out of the way fairly early on, and Chase would be pretty hard. Though he had been fighting with Cameron and, to the best of Wilson's knowledge, Cameron hadn't told him anything about the experience on Wilson's couch, the Aussie was definitely not easy. He took wooing and time, unfortunately Wilson didn't have the time, and so he had opted for getting the blonde smashed and taking advantage of him.

The task was a little daunting, as Wilson knew that the younger man was in better shape, but his plan was to give Chase grain alcohol with his mixed drinks so as to intoxicate him faster, while drinking non-alcoholic beverage himself. He set his plans into motion by inviting the blonde out for a drink after work, which Chase happily accepted. Without Cameron, Chase had been fairly lost, staying in and watching television instead of going out with friends and eating microwavable dinners.

At promptly five, when both men got off of work, Wilson met the young surgeon at the door and they walked out to Wilson's car together, chatting about their days. Once at the bar near Wilson's apartment, they set to drinking and the stories of emotional pain came pouring out of Chase. He told Wilson wretchedly about suspecting that Cameron was only seeing him to stave off her feelings for House. The oncologist tried to reassure him that nothing would or could ever happen between Cameron and House, but Chase seemed unconvinced and started ordering doubles.

Within two hours Wilson had lured his drunken colleague back to his apartment to 'relax.' Wilson poured Chase another drink and told him to kick off his shoes and relax on the couch. He put a movie on the television and took a place beside the other man with a glass of wine, forgoing the non-alcoholic clause in his plan. He needed to relax a bit as well. It had been several years since he had been with a man and he feared that he was out of practice.

Chase was almost completely unconscious when Dr. Wilson started administering kisses to his soft, full lips. He had closed his eyes and upon feeling the contact responded unquestioningly, probably thinking that he was with Cameron. "Just relax," Wilson whispered in his ear as he broke the contact of their mouths. He kissed a line down the other man's jaw and then down the side of his neck. Chase made a delicious mewling sound when Wilson came to the spot just over his pulse and Wilson smirked and latched onto the point, sucking gently, but passionately. The blonde clasped his hands in his lap and Wilson had to wonder if the behavior was one of habit or if Chase and Cameron were into S & M.

Ignoring his curiosity, Wilson moved down Chase's toned body and began removing articles of clothing. He kissed his way down the Aussie's lightly tanned body and only hesitated for a split-second before kissing the head of Chase's erect cock. The blonde still hadn't opened his eyes and so without fearing that he would be studied, he slowly brought Chase's length into his mouth. The blonde moaned softly and Wilson was encouraged to continue working his subject into bliss.

Wilson was surprisingly hard for someone who loved women as much as he did. He was even harder for Chase than he had been with Cameron, which raised his curiosity level even further. He ached to break free of the bonds of his pants and, after getting Chase completely naked, he did so. It felt amazing to rub his painfully stiff penis against Chase's equally excited member and for a moment he forgot why he had even bothered to get married three times when something as wonderful as male-to-male contact was possible.

Chase didn't struggle when the oncologist turned him over, he didn't move at all, until Wilson spread his legs and began probing the inside of his ass with two fingers. He whimpered slightly and Wilson realized that Chase must have done this kind of thing before as he automatically tightened and then relaxed the ring of muscles repeatedly against Wilson's digits. With an intrigued grin, Wilson pushed a third finger into his companion and brushed the tip of his middle finger against Chase's prostate.

The exquisite sound that came out of Chase's mouth drove Wilson's desire over the edge and he grabbed the lube off of the coffee table. He had worked the oil into Chase's bottom and slathered himself with the stuff as well in a few swift motions and positioned himself at the tight opening of his colleague. He pushed past the relaxed ring and buried himself into Chase to the hilt, then began pounding out a rhythm into the younger man that created colored explosions behind his eyes.

Wilson came after a few deep thrusts and quickly moved Chase into a more comfortable position so that he could finish him off. He sucked hard and fast, bobbing his head with the same pace as he had thrust into the other man and within moments the salty taste of semen met his tongue. He swallowed the substance and cleaned both himself and Chase up, then made the couch into a bed for the already unconscious Aussie and then locked himself in his bedroom to revel in the delight he had found with Chase.


	4. Foreman

Foreman

Wilson waited in the cafeteria for House to approach and beamed at his friend as he sat down. "Care for a sandwich?" Wilson asked.

"Sure," House answered suspiciously. "Why the random generosity? You knew that I would take it anyway…"

"Well that's the reason. That and the fact that I'm in a great mood!" he answered with a grin. House looked him over carefully.

"Why is that?"

"Two down. Five to go. And God was Chase good."

"Chase? This early on? How?"

"Well let's just say a little Jack and a lotta grain alcohol loosen him up. And give him some flavor!"

"You enjoyed it!" House accused with a curious look in his eyes somewhere between jealousy and excitement. "You liked fucking Chase."

"Well it's your fault. You are the one that encouraged it." Wilson smiled. "It's just been a while since I'd been with a man." He shared a look with House that brought old memories flooding back. They had experimented during their college days and those days had been the start of Wilson's deep, hidden love for his best friend. He turned away from the searching eyes of the diagnostician and back to his food.

"Well I suppose it's good that you've rediscovered yourself," House said, standing. "I've got to get back to the team. I'll see you later."

"House," Wilson said as the older man turned away. House looked back, over his shoulder at Wilson. "You want to get a few beers and a pizza tonight?"

"Yeah, ok. My place at 7," House muttered before turning away again. As his best friend walked away, Wilson got the distinct feeling that he was hurt. Of course he would never let Wilson see his pain, especially if it had been Wilson that had caused it. With a sigh, Wilson finished the uneaten lunch and thought about his plan to seduce the most difficult of his targets: Eric Foreman.

He knew that the large black man was less than fond of any of House's bets and if Foreman ever found out that Wilson wanted to sleep with him because of a bet, there would be hell to pay. Not to mention Cuddy. Plus, Wilson would never win the bet with everyone pissed at him before he had even used them to get what he wanted out of House. He regretted the dishonest means of acquiring what he needed, but loved the feelings he got in return. It was the strangest conflict he had ever experienced.

With a determined mindset Wilson went back to his office. There was one thing that would be his key to unlocking Foreman and that thing was Thirteen. Wilson finished his paperwork, and then sought out the black doctor. Foreman agreed to accompany Wilson back to his office to discuss a case and once inside Wilson locked the door behind them.

"I know this isn't exactly what I called you in here for, but we've got to discuss something," Wilson told his colleague. "Have you ever thought about sleeping with me?"

"What?" Foreman was taken aback.

Wilson leaned forward and traced the pattern on Foreman's tie. "You're a good man and a good doctor and I just wanted to know if you had ever considered…being a good man for a fellow doctor." Wilson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You…I. I didn't realize you were gay. I thought that you were…well, a womanizer of sorts." Foreman avoided looking at Wilson. "And as far as sleeping with you…I never…erm. What even brought this up?"

"Look, I know you're with Thirteen and I know you like her a lot. The thing is: I need to sleep with you. And that video of you having sex with the E.R. nurse last month seems to have fallen into my possession. You don't want her to find out about that, do you?"

"That's blackmail, Dr. Wilson."

"Yes, it is. Choose your answer wisely." Wilson felt the power he had over the other doctor surge through his veins and the blood rush straight to his groin. He was already painfully hard and he hadn't even done anything with Foreman yet.

"That was a mistake. Thirteen…Remy doesn't need to know about what happened that night. I thought you were a good man."

"I am a good man. And so are you. Take off your pants, Foreman." The energy flooded his body and as the other doctor moved to do as he ordered, he experienced something that he had never thought possible for himself: a dry orgasm. He watched the other man stripping off his clothes and bending over the couch and his body shook, pleasure spreading throughout him. He too took off his clothes and moved to place his throbbing erection at Foreman's entrance. Without any preparation whatsoever, he plunged himself into Foreman's tight ass.

Foreman hissed at the pain he was experiencing, but remained still as his boss's best friend continued to pump into him. He grew slightly ashamed as his own cock jumped to life in response to Wilson's prodding. Wilson wrapped a hand around Forman's enormous penis and fell into a pump and thrust rhythm. Every time he thrust into Dr. Foreman, he pumped the other man's cock. Soon Foreman came, shame and semen spilling out of him and onto Wilson's couch. Wilson picked up his pace, having worn the other man in to the feeling of a penis inside of him, and drove into him harder than he had ever thrust into anyone before. His sex exploded in Foreman's ass and he yelled out an unintelligible word, something along the lines of "holyfuckmegood!"

After he had regained his breath, Wilson removed his cock from Foreman's body and put his clothing back on. Foreman redressed himself as well after using one of his socks to clean up the mess he had left on the couch. "Thank you, Dr. Foreman." Wilson said as the other man left the office. Foreman didn't reply, however, and kept his eyes down until he was gone. Wilson shook the image of House's employee sprawled over the couch out of his head and went back to his work, desperate to finish everything before 6 so that he would have time to shower before seeing House for pizza and beer.

Later that night when House asked Wilson about a new fashion, wearing only one sock, Wilson had to laugh. He explained what had happened and got a hearty laugh out of his friend. With a sigh he had to wonder if things were back to normal or if House had taken his sleeping with Foreman on the same day as he had agreed to meet House as an insult. He hoped that House realized that everything that was happening was happening for him as the idea of a date with House became more and more of a reality.


	5. Taub

Taub

It was late and Wilson had been working on patient cases practically non-stop for three nights, going over things and double checking his diagnoses before giving them to the worried patients. He stepped out of his office and walked down the hall to the elevators and pressed the button for the first floor so he could get himself a cappuccino. He was more than a little surprised when Taub joined him at the elevator. "Working late?" the ex-plastic surgeon asked him with a smile.

"Yes. Are you?"

"House is making me stay late to look up all of the possible causes of hair loss. I apparently pissed him off again today," Taub told Wilson.

"Well don't feel bad. He gets pissed at everyone every once in a while. Do you have a patient?" Wilson asked.

"No. House told me that he is consulting on another case, but I'm pretty sure he just wants to make me miserable."

Wilson chuckled. "It's definitely possible. I'm getting coffee, are you leaving or going after the same thing?"

"I'll be here half of the night," Taub answered with a sigh. "Coffee is going to have to sustain me for the next 24 hours."

"You can join me in my office for a while if you need a break," Wilson offered, stepping into the open elevator. Taub followed him and they chatted pleasantly until they had gotten their coffees and returned to their floor.

"I think I will join you," Taub told the oncologist. "It's been at least 6 hours of searching."

"You're overdue for a break," Wilson agreed. The two men sat in Wilson's office for quite a long time talking before, out of nowhere, Taub stood and leaned over the desk to capture Wilson's lips in a kiss.

Before Wilson even knew what was happening he had Taub's not so soft penis in his mouth and was taking off his own pants. Taub was insistent upon being on top at first, but after Wilson milked his prostate for about five minutes, he agreed to let Wilson poke around inside him. Wilson pressed forward at Taub's opening and sighed contently as the other man came instantly all over the carpet. He thrust into the smaller man for nearly half an hour before experiencing his own orgasm, by which time Taub was once again hard. Taub watched in bliss as Wilson pumped his fist over the erect cock until fountains of pearly cum poured forth and covered both men and more of the carpet.

Wilson went to clean himself up shortly after the other man spilled his seed and when he returned Taub was cleaning the carpet. They spent the rest of the night in their separate working spaces. Taub was a little concerned about his wife finding out about the sexcapade, but Wilson assured him that no one would find out. He had his fingers crossed, however, as House obviously had to know. Wilson was more than half way to his goal and reveled in the feeling of being close to victory. He knew that House would forgive him any hurt caused once they were together and enjoying themselves, so he told his conscious to shut up and went back to his work.


	6. Thirteen

Thirteen

Wilson watched Thirteen enter the showers and followed after her. He was determined to have her next and planned to appear before her naked and awe her with his physique which he had been working on for several months. She was already in a shower stall with the water full blast when he managed to spot her clothes and so he undressed and stepped into the adjacent shower, planning to thrill her when she came out.

It seemed like an eternity before her water slowed; Wilson turned his water off as well and prepared to step outside of the shower, having conveniently forgotten his towel on the bench outside. When he heard her shower curtain moving, he threw back his own with gusto and stepped, dripping wet out to the bench, nothing to hide, to retrieve his towel. "Oh, I hadn't realized that anyone was in here," she said upon taking in the sight of him, standing proudly fully nude in front of her.

"Well I felt like taking a long shower. I forgot the towel outside, though, a lot on my mind I guess." She nodded and tried to divert her eyes from his engorged member. Seeing her in a state of relative undress had awakened him fully.

"Excuse me, Dr. Wilson. I should go. Give you some privacy," she offered, turning away. Strong hands caught her before she could leave, however.

"I know this is highly unusual, but would you stay?" he asked, his liquid chocolate eyes pleading with her.

"Erm…I suppose that would be alright," she replied, wrapping her towel more securely around herself. "Do you need to talk or something?"

"Yes, well talking is only part of what I need." Wilson hadn't bothered to cover himself up and she tried not to notice his obvious arousal.

"Ok." He eased his grip on her arm and they sat down on one of the benches. "So what's going on?" she asked.

"I've got a little problem," he explained. "Apparently the anti-depressants I was taking have made me decidedly anti-depressed if you understand my meaning. I can't stop getting these erections and I'm not seeing anyone. I don't really want to stoop to House's level and get a hooker, though."

"I see," Thirteen said, then cleared her throat. "What can I do to help?"

"Well there is one thing that you could do, but I don't know if you'd be willing to. I mean, I understand if you'd rather not, but it's something that's going to have to be done…and soon. I'm afraid I might hurt someone." He paused to let that statement sink in. "Would you…help me?" He looked down then back up at her hopefully.

"I…you want me to help you release your sexual tension?" she asked. "I'm in a relationship."

"I know that and I'm sorry for asking. I suppose I'll just try to fight it off," he said, standing quickly. He sighed with relief when she spoke caught his arm.

"Wait…I don't anyone to get hurt. And this really isn't your fault…it's a medical condition." She glanced down at his penis and took a deep breath. "Is there anything else I can do?" she asked.

"Afraid not. Release is the only way to get through it until the drugs flush out of my system. It's been two months of this! I don't know how long I can take it…"

Thirteen debated for a moment and then, without another word, dropped to her knees in front of him. She let her towel fall down as she placed a line of kisses from his navel to his pelvic bone. Slowly and drawing out the pleasure, she took him into her mouth. Wilson threw his head back and moaned as she worked his organ with her lips and tongue, sucking and licking and bobbing her head in a rhythm that had him seeing stars.

He stopped her before he came and came down to the floor to her level and seized her lips in a searing kiss. The fell to the floor in a tangle of wet limbs and towels and he pressed forward into her. She wrapped her legs around his back as he began to pump, slowly at first, but with increasing speed and pressure until she came, moaning his name and he released his semen into her waiting depths.

He promised her not to share their secret and thanked her for her help before watching her dress and putting on his own clothes and escorting her back upstairs. Wilson soared inside, close to his goal and sated from his romp with the very sexy female fellow that House had hired. His heart filled with joy and anticipation at the thought of getting his reward in the end.


	7. Kutner

Kutner

Kutner would be hard, Wilson realized. Perhaps harder than Foreman, whom he had had to blackmail. Foreman still couldn't meet his eyes and Wilson realized that he would probably never have a real conversation with the other man again. He spent several days pondering how to entice Kutner and with only three days of the bet left, decided to try something different.

"Hey. How's it going?" Wilson asked, approaching Kutner in the cafeteria.

"Fine, you?"

"Great. Actually I have a proposition for you if you care to listen."

Kutner looked him over curiously. "Sure." They walked to a back table with their lunches and sat down. Wilson cleared his throat.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I'd like to offer you an amount of money for your services."

"My services?" Kutner asked quizzically. "What services are you talking about?"

"Sexual services." Wilson held his breath waiting for the reply.

"You want to have sex with me?" Kutner asked, astonished.

"Yes. Please keep your voice down. House can't know about this." Wilson looked around as though expecting the diagnostician to be peeking around the corner, listening. "I'm, well, frustrated and I know you're an experimental kind of guy so I thought maybe you'd help me out. I would be willing to pay you, of course."

"That would make me a prostitute," Kutner pointed out.

"Yes." Wilson considered his next words carefully. "I've been watching you for a while and I like you. I've got to admit that this isn't my style, usually. I'm not the type of guy to go out and get a hooker, but I know you and I trust that you don't have any demons hidden away that might come out to kill me later."

Kutner laughed at Wilson's phrasing. "No I don't have any STDs if that's what you're asking." Wilson looked around again and Kutner lowered his voice. "I've never…experimented like that. I don't know what it entails."

"Well, we have sex. I suppose that's all unless you'd like to do something else."

"Meet me in the morgue at 7," Kutner told him. "But I can't guarantee that this will happen more than once. I'm more of a breasts type of guy if you know what I mean."

"Great. I'll see you then," Wilson said enthusiastically. Everything was falling into place for him. He picked up his sandwich and bit into it as Kutner walked away.

Wilson made his way down to the morgue and ran into Kutner, who was waiting at the door. They went inside and locked the door, so as not to be discovered, then set down to business. "How much are you going to pay me?" Kutner asked as Wilson pulled out his wallet.

"How much do you want?" the oncologist asked.

"Five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred dollars?" Wilson was slightly taken aback. He had never paid for sex before, but then again he was generally not having sex to win a bet. He nodded and took off his pants, tossing them onto one of the chairs that sat in the corner. The men undressed in silence and then moved forward simultaneously.

Kutner made the first move, his boldness peaking as he kissed a man for the first time. He ran his hands over Wilson's back and down the sides of his hips. Wilson was hard instantly, but it took Kutner a few moments to feel anything. Wilson bit Kutner's lip roughly and spun him around, pushing him up against a table. The Indian man braced himself against the table as Wilson spread his legs and probed his bottom with lubed up fingers. He was starting to enjoy himself until he felt the other man's erection pressing against his opening.

Kutner bit back a strangled cry as Wilson thrust into him, which made Wilson all the more interested. He had figured that Kutner had experimented more, being the easily bored type. He moved in and out of the younger man with ease after a few moments and felt Kutner move him hips in sync with the thrusting. Wilson wrapped his arms around Kutner's midsection and changed his stroke so that he pushed against the other man's prostate. Kutner emitted a noise somewhere between a moan and a cry and Wilson smiled into his shoulder.

The pace quickened as Wilson neared his release. He wrapped his hands around Kutner's hard cock and stroked as he pushed forward, running his thumb over Kutner tip as he pulled back. He thrust into Kutner once more, hard and came, feeling Kutner's come cover his hand as well, and then pulled out of the younger man completely.

Once they had caught their breath, Wilson grabbed his pants and pulled out five hundred dollars and handed it to Kutner. "Thank You!" Kutner left a little richer and Wilson left one step closer to his date with House.


	8. Cuddy

Cuddy

There was only one person left on Wilson's list before he could lure House into a date and proceed to seduce him. Wilson knew that his boss was vulnerable and that she could probably be lured into bed, but he wanted his last effort as a single man to be spectacular so he planned an intricate setting and performance and dropped by Cuddy's office on Thursday evening to propose that he take her out for dinner. She agreed, knowing that Wilson had good taste in food and not wanting to eat another dinner alone in her house.

Wilson left her office ecstatic and went back to his office to make the final preparations for their dinner. Everything had to be perfect in order for him to feel like the job had been done well. He made a few phone calls and went back to work, anxious for the end of his work day.

At 7 p.m. sharp Wilson escorted Cuddy to the cafeteria, which had been rearranged just for their dinner. In one corner was a beautiful table with two chairs and a candle centerpiece. The candle light was the only light in the room and Cuddy gasped as Wilson led her over and pulled out her chair. An Italian man appeared seemingly out of nowhere and poured them each a glass of red wine and informed them that dinner would be ready in less than fifteen minutes.

"This is amazing. Wilson, how did you manage to pull this off?"

"I have connections," he replied with a coy grin. She returned his smile and accepted the bouquet of roses he pulled out of a vase he had placed in the floor next to his chair. "I hope you enjoy tonight. I planned tonight especially so I could offer you a proposition."

"You want to talk business?" she asked, a little disheartened.

"Not exactly. I know you've been trying for a few months to get pregnant and I've wanted to offer my…services for quite some time. Are you interesting in trying to have a baby with me?" Cuddy was speechless. "I'm only going to offer this tonight. One time deal. It might help me get back some confidence so I can go out and start dating again."

"Wilson, I don't know what to say. This is very thoughtful of you," she told him. "Are you sure you'd be willing to do this?"

"Yes, very sure. I'm not getting any younger either," he pointed out. "I think I'd like to have a child before I'm old enough to play grandfather."

"Oh…" She was tearing up and he reached across the table to touch her shoulder.

"Of course I would help you out with anything that needed to be done and I would spend time with the child. As uncle if you like, or whatever you decided was best."

"This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever thought to give me," she told him, a single tear streaming down her cheek. He kept his contact with her until the food arrived, wordlessly giving comfort. "Thank you," she said as the Italian man approached their table once more. He placed the food in front of them, uncovered their dishes, and bid them adieu.

The two doctors ate together, keeping the conversation light though Cuddy was thinking only of how wonderful James Wilson was and he was wondering what House was doing as he ate with his boss and waited for her to finish her meal so he could take her to bed. She finally put her knife and fork down and covered his hand with both of hers and he looked deep into her trusting eyes.

Without having to say anything at all, he stood and led her away from the table and into the gift shop where he had had candy stripers prepare a bed for them. She gasped, seeing it for the first time. It was surrounded by stuffed animals and covered in rose petals and satin bedding, as per Wilson's preference. He kissed her parted lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, silently thanking him for his efforts.

They slowly undressed one another, taking the time to appreciate the other's body. Wilson kissed, licked and nipped Cuddy's breasts until they felt raw and she scraped her nails over his back similarly. When he laid her back onto the beautiful bed, fully naked, he paused to take in the sight of her. She was breathing a little harder than normal and staring up at him like he was a god come to earth. He licked his lips and then followed her down to the bed. Kissing her with all the passion he could muster, before sliding down her body and burying his face between her thighs.

He slowly dragged his tongue over the center of her heat, causing her to moan and lift her hips up to his face. He then traced the opening where he would soon be burying his flesh sword and dipped his tongue into her depths. She sighed contentedly as he tasted her and buried her fingers in his hair. Soon she was writhing in pleasure as he stroked her with his tongue and occasionally pressed hard on her clit.

She came, whispering his name and he felt the flood of her fluids wash over his tongue. He placed his penis where his mouth had been and claimed her mouth, allowing her to taste herself on him, before plunging in hard. She shook with pleasure and he began to thrust. He put all of himself into pleasing her, hoping that she would be the last woman that he would ever make love to. As she came for the fourth time that night, he spilled his juices into her and had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting "House!"

When everything was over he lay with her until she slept. They spent the night in the gift shop and awoke the next morning as the sun filtered through the blinded windows. He left her to get a shower before having to report to work, and more importantly, to House. He wanted to be clean and ready to claim his prize that night when House would present his reward for winning the bet.


	9. House

House

It had finally been done: Wilson had actually won a bet he had made with House. He could hardly contain himself as he strode into House's office on Friday morning. House looked up at him suspiciously and accepted the cup of coffee that Wilson offered. "This isn't laced with laxatives or something is it?" he asked as Wilson took a seat opposite him.

"Nope. This is a coffee of celebration."

House snorted. "'A coffee of celebration'?" He tentatively sniffed the stuff before taking a swig. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a strategic operation. It's coffee. Enjoy it."

"And what are we celebrating?" House asked, dismissing Wilson's admonishments.

"We are celebrating the end of our bet. I finally beat you at your own game."

House narrowed his blue eyes at the man in front of him. "So you slept with Cuddy last night?" He took another sip of coffee, studying Wilson.

"Yes. Contrary to all of your musings, it wasn't half bad. Of course, I've had better." Wilson caught House's eyes. "Which means that you'll go to the musical with me. And cook me dinner."

House laughed. "Did you think I was serious about all of that?"

"You aren't getting out of this one, House. I've booked reservations and the tickets are in my pocket. Tonight you and I will be eating at the Chateau and then we're off to the theatre."

"You sound so pleased to have beaten me," House replied. "Well I have news for you: I made other plans. I didn't expect you to actually win a bet."

"But…"

House cut Wilson off. "I don't want to hear it. We're not going to that stupid musical. I'm not going anyway. I made reservations at a place called Ms. Kitty's Pussy Parlor that I won't be able to get out of. You'll have to reschedule dinner…that doesn't sound half bad."

"HOUSE! We had a deal!"

"And I made plans accordingly. When do you ever win?" House took another drink of the coffee. "You can either join me at the parlor and eat delicious fish snacks and 'kitty treats' or sit at home. Your choice."

Wilson stood, supremely annoyed. All of his plans destroyed by what he had thought to be the man of his dreams. He glared at the diagnostician and walked out of the office, bound and determined to get a date for the musical and to piss House off, since the bugger hadn't wanted to be taken out for an actual date. "Pussy Parlor!" Wilson muttered as thought it were a swear phrase. He marched to the elevators and pressed the button for the ground floor.

Wilson burst into Cuddy's office and tossed the tickets down on the table, barely containing his anger. "You're coming with me tonight to the Chateau and to a musical. Be dressed and ready at 7. I'll pick you up."

Cuddy stared at him, flabbergasted and merely nodded her confirmation. Wilson turned on his heel, then gathering all of the strength of mind left in him he put a flirtatious air into his words and turned back around when he reached the door. "Wear something spectacular, I have something very important to discuss with you," he told her, his tone silky with none of his previous feelings showing. Cuddy's eyes lit up and she nodded once more, picking up the tickets and watching the head oncologist disappear around the corner.


	10. Wilson

Wilson

Wilson was pissed off more than he had ever thought possible about the whole House situation, but he tried to hide those emotions as he drove to Cuddy's house. He planned to 'wine and dine' (figuratively of course, due to her conception trials) her and knew that she would show him a fair amount of gratitude for helping her try to have a baby and would have fun, more importantly. He would definitely use her joy to his advantage and teach House a lesson that he would not soon forget.

Before getting out of his car Wilson took several slow, deep breaths to steady himself and patted the inner pocket of his jacket, where his main weapon was encased. He checked his breath and started up the path to Cuddy's door, knowing that she would be on time. He knocked and she answered almost immediately.

Wilson looked her over after stepping inside while she grabbed her purse. She was wearing a dark blue dress that accentuated her curves and flowed around her lower thighs as she walked. It also exposed an ample amount of cleavage, which turned him on, despite his anger at House. She looked stunning, he had to admit, giving him no trouble at all in suggesting that he was pleased to go out with her. "You look beautiful," he breathed into her ear as he escorted her around to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door.

"Thank you, James," she replied with a slight blush. He smiled inwardly and went around to his side of the car to join her. They talked of hospital business and of her sister's recent visit to Princeton on the way to the Chateau and Wilson was glad that he didn't have to pay too much attention to the small talk as he prepared what he would say to her at the end of the night. She beamed as he led her into the very fine restaurant and they were seated by a man in a tuxedo.

"Red wine, please," he said to the waiter upon arrival to the table. "Sparkling water for the lady."

"Right away," the young man said, hurrying to get their drinks.

Wilson turned to smile at her, taking in the sight of her loveliness. "I'm sorry this was such short notice, but I wanted to surprise you with a night out and I didn't think you'd hold it against me."

"Of course not," she replied. "This is very sweet of you."

"I just wanted to make tonight great for you. I want you to consider me a gentleman as well as a friend."

"James, you've been so kind already. I don't know how to thank you for all that you've given me the past few days." She paused. "I hope I don't sound too forward when I ask if you have any ulterior motives."

"Of course not. You have a right to know what to expect when a man begins wooing you," Wilson smiled charmingly at her. Their drinks arrived and they placed their orders for dinner before Cuddy turned back to him.

"Wooing me?" she asked.

"Yes. Actually, I wanted to wanted to wait until you'd had a great time with me before asking you this, but I guess now is a good a time as any." He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket, producing a small black box.

"James…" she began, but he cut her off.

"We've known each other for years, Lisa, and I'd be lying if I didn't say that you were stunning and wonderful. I know this is very sudden, but after last night I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. I want you to marry me so we can make a baby honestly."

She looked into his chocolate colored eyes and melted. Trying not to cry, she nodded, biting her lip. "I can't believe this is happening so quickly," she stated as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. She looked down at it breathlessly. "It's beautiful, James."

"I love you, Lisa Cuddy," he said passionately.

Her breath hitched and she paused before replying. "I-I think I love you too." He kissed her over the table and the guests around them erupted into cheers. They enjoyed the limelight and their meal came shortly, on the house to boot, and then the two climbed into Wilson's car and drove to the theatre to take in the play that Wilson had wanted to experience with House.

As Wilson walked his fiancé to the door of her home he grinned, not only because he was pleased that if nothing else, Cuddy would marry him, but also knowing that House would be sorry for shunning him. He kissed her goodnight chastely and took himself home to celebrate his victory with a few drinks. He knew that the hospital would be abuzz with news the next day and couldn't wait to see House's face.


	11. Lovers of PPTH

Lovers of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital

Wilson smiled hugely as he thought of House's impending reaction to the news of his and Cuddy's engagement. He knew that the other man would be astounded as well as annoyed that his best friend, James Wilson was getting married yet again and to the Dean of the Hospital, who just happened to be House's arch enemy, no less. He whistled as he strode into the entrance to the hospital, knowing a hugely amusing day awaited him. He took the elevator up to his floor and checked his watch. It was 8 a.m. and House had no case. The diagnostician was sure to be asleep until at least 10 a.m. and would perhaps arrive at 10:30ish looking disheveled and annoyed with the world for being so bland when he wanted a puzzle to figure out. Wilson smirked…he would give House a puzzle alright.

As Wilson predicted, the grumpy doctor arrived at nearly 11 a.m. and was in true snarky form. Wilson watched from the balcony as his unrequited love wandered around his office aimlessly for a few minutes before having one of his fellows get him a cup of coffee and settling behind his desk to await the coffee and a prospective case. Taub presented a steaming cup and House took a long drink, scrolling through his email.

Wilson tried to be patient, but by lunch time House still hadn't shown up at his in the office of the Head of Oncology. He poked his head out onto the balcony to see if House was in his office and was surprised to find him still scrolling through emails. Wilson quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was so important that House hadn't carried himself down to the lunch room or into the staff break room to plunder through the lunches of the nurses and doctors on call.

By 2 p.m. Wilson was losing patience and decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked down the hall, trying to seem causal, and opened the door to House's office. House looked up for a moment, and then went back to reading his emails. "Good afternoon to you too," Wilson said sarcastically. House didn't reply. "I came by to talk to you about something important," he tried again. House grunted in reply and Wilson decided to continue talking in hopes of stirring something up inside of House and eliciting some response. "I have good news: last night I got engaged. I'm going to be married again…to Cuddy." When House didn't respond Wilson started to get pissed. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Why should I congratulate an idiot? I already know about your betrothal." he replied, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen. Wilson was outraged.

"I thought you would be happy for me! She loves me, apparently and you aren't even concerned about our union?" Wilson demanded.

"I'm concerned about your mental health, but you're seeing a therapist…she should help you out with that one…"

"House! What is wrong with you?"

"Don't ask what's wrong with me," House yelled, finally rousing from his blank stares at a computer screen. "You're the one who's ready to tie the knot again…the fourth time! And to Cuddy for Christ's sake! Are you just proposing to anyone who looks your way now?"

"Fuck you, House," Wilson said, standing. "I don't need this abuse. I wanted you to share in my happiness, but you didn't want that and now that I have someone who does you have to bash them. Well go ahead. I don't really care anymore." Wilson stormed out of the room without waiting for a reply, more infuriated than ever with the man he thought he had fell in love with. He was coming to think that maybe he was wrong for ever thinking there was a remote chance to even be near House.

For the next three weeks House and Wilson didn't speak. When they saw each other around the hospital Wilson would turn away quickly, determined not to look at his former best friend's face. He spent his nights with Cuddy, eating out or trying to get her pregnant, oddly enough he didn't find either of those activities remotely satisfying. He hated House for making him feel this way.

Cuddy flounced around the hospital, showing off her diamond to anyone who cared to look and gushing about finally catching the eye of the best oncologist in Jersey. Wilson found it unsettling, but resigned to his fate. He would once again marry a woman because he couldn't manage to engage the interest of Greg House, only this time he would go through the experience alone.

House was in a terrible mood from the moment Taub had informed him of the upcoming wedding of Wilson and Cuddy. He couldn't believe that Wilson was so desperate that he had opted to wed the Dean of Medicine. It was only a fucking date, he rationalized. It wasn't like he had turned down Wilson's hopes of ever finding love. But after the first week he began to regret his decision. Perhaps he had really hurt his best friend, he realized as he thought about the last words Wilson had said to him.

He hated the way Cuddy paraded around happily displaying the proof of Wilson's affections. He hated that he wasn't talking to Wilson and how Wilson ignored him when they passed. He hated himself for hurting the only person who had ever really cared for him and who had put up with so much of his shit over the years. With lots of alcohol in his system and more than enough Vicodin to numb the pain in his leg he decided that he would try to talk to Wilson one last time before the hastily arranged union.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, House?" Wilson asked as he was roughly dragged into the janitor's closet.

"Shut up," House demanded, putting all of his weight into pinning the other man to the wall as he reached behind him to lock the door. His leg was already throbbing, but he didn't care. He had to do what he had come to do and pain or anything else was not going to stand in his way. He roughly pressed his lips to Wilson's, tongue escaping almost immediately to rub over the place where the other doctor's lips met. Wilson was taken aback and opened his mouth in a gasp. House took the shock as an opportunity to stick his tongue into Wilson's mouth and explore.

After a moment Wilson relaxed into the kiss, letting his hands wrap around House's neck. House dropped his hands from Wilson's shoulders to his hips and he tried to shift his weight so that no weight was on his leg. Wilson took the hint, however and pressed House back until his back hit the other wall. House slumped against the wall, sinking down until his ass rested on an overturned bucket. Wilson crouched between his legs and let his hands roam over House's thighs, careful of the right, as his lips found House's once more.

Twenty minutes later, when both felt intense urges pulling them toward the other, House stopped Wilson. "What are you doing?" he asked his voice shaky.

"We can't. Not until we get a few things out of the way." Wilson sighed and stood up, helping House to his feet as well. The older man pulled out a bottle of Vicodin and threw a few back in an attempt at easing the pain he felt. Wilson handed him the cane that had been discarded before House grabbed him and dragged him into the small space.

"What exactly do we have to get out of the way? Pants can be removed fairly easily," he said, his breathing still heavy from the feelings insistent to rear their heads.

"Cuddy. You're not marrying her if you really want this." House looked away, then back at Wilson. "Do you really want this?" he asked, hesitatingly.

"God yes! I've been waiting on it for years!"

"Then ditch the broad."

"How can I do that?"

"You're a smart man, you'll think of something," House said with a smirk as he opened the door. Wilson watched him walk away in the direction of his office and sighed. House was definitely not predictable. He smiled for a moment, having a hard time believing that what had happened was reality and not a fantasy gone too far, then he remembered that he would have to hurt Cuddy's feelings to get House.

He shrugged, he had done worse for the love of House. He left the closet and several pairs of eyes followed him. The nurses would have some new gossip material no doubt, and by the time he thought of a way to break it to Cuddy, she would most likely already know. He sighed and headed for his own office to think.


	12. Collecting the Winnings

Collecting the Winnings

It was perhaps the hardest thing he would have to do for love: destroy one person's hopes of getting married in order to attain his own love. Amber would have approved…he was certainly taking care of himself. Wilson took several deep breaths before stepping into Cuddy's office. She beamed up at him from behind the desk as he approached, but paused when she took in the look on his face.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, standing. He held up his hand, however, asking her silently not to greet him with her customary kiss.

"You should sit down for this," he said grimly. Her eyes widened, preparing for the bad news that he was obviously there to deliver. He stood in front of her desk silently for a moment while she settled back into her seat, then took another deep breath. "I'm sorry, Lisa. I really am, but I cannot marry you."

"What?" she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. She bit her bottom lip, trying to still its quivering and to keep the liquid from spilling past her lashes. Wilson hung his head.

"This is the last thing I expected to happen, but it can't be undone," he told her. "I've…well House has finally shown me some interest…" He felt like a complete ass for saying the words to her when he knew that she would be shocked and utterly hurt. "He and I are…well, we're a thing, I suppose. As of about an hour ago. _IF_ I break off our wedding plans."

"I understand," she said shakily, trying to swallow the pain that was welling up inside her. He could see it in her eyes, however. "Do what you have to do."

"I still want to help you have a baby. I'm still going to help you with it and give it everything it needs. I just…God, I am so sorry," he told her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "I'll go now."

She didn't reply and he knew that she was afraid of crying in front of him. He nodded solemnly, turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the office. His heart was heavy for Cuddy, but he felt so relieved and so utterly happy that the guilt he felt at ruining Cuddy's plans and hopes was massively diminished.

Wilson took the elevator back up to his floor and walked straight to House's office. Blue eyes met brown through the glass door and House knew what had happened. He motioned for Wilson to come in and as he walked through the door, the oncologist felt an overwhelming sense of passion. More than he had felt with any of his wives, a little more than he had felt with Amber, and infinitely more than he had felt with Cuddy or any of his other partners that had won him the bet with House.

House stood and met him at the front of the desk. "So you did it?" he asked Wilson. The younger man nodded. "Are you sure you want this?"

"God, yes. I want this, House. I've wanted this since college. Why the hell do you have to be so skeptical? Not everything is…" But House cut him off before he could finish with a hard kiss. He gave in and let House's tongue rake over ever surface of his mouth.

"Now that you're done talking, we can move on to more interesting things," House said after breaking the contact with Wilson. "How did she take it?"

"Not good. I think I really hurt her."

"Too bad. I don't know that either of us can do anything about it, though. I'm assuming that you told her the truth."

"Yes," Wilson replied, blushing a bit.

House rolled his eyes. "Let's go to your office. It's more private."

"Alright." Wilson walked calmly down the hall with House and locked the door behind them once inside. He didn't have time to say anything else, however, because as soon as he turned back around House was dragging him over to the couch, his pants already discarded. The experience was enough to make Wilson instantly hard. They pulled roughly at each other's clothing between steamy kisses until both were naked. Wilson pushed House back onto the couch and crouched down between his legs.

He would have liked to tease House, to punish him for putting them both through so much trouble, but his raging erection would have none of his dragging things out. He swallowed House whole right away, the older man making a strange mewling sound as his member was sucked into the cavern of Wilson's mouth. After a few moments of Wilson's ministrations, House was as hard as Wilson and as ready to go. Wilson helped House lube up his cock and got down on all fours in the floor.

"You want it like this?" House asked.

"Yes," Wilson gasped as House positioned himself at his entrance. "Now, House."

House was not one to argue with sex on the line and so he thrust forward. He buried himself into Wilson to the hilt and froze, waiting for Wilson to adjust to his size. "You ok?" he asked the younger man.

"Ok. Continue…" Wilson said after a moment and House wasted no time in complying. He made no excuses and pounded into the oncologist relentlessly, needing release and having wanted the other man for a long time. Wilson endured the pain and pleasure mingling within him for several moments, before he was overtaken by sheer bliss. House brushed Wilson's prostate and Wilson couldn't hold back. He came all over the carpet, pulling House into orgasm with him as his muscles contracted around the throbbing penis of the diagnostician.

"Was it worth it?" House asked, rolling to the side and propping his leg up on the couch after a moment. "Was that worth raping, lying, and hurting most of your friends in the hospital?"

"I would have to say yes," Wilson panted, still face down on the floor, his semen sticking him to the carpet. They lay like that for almost an hour before House got unsteadily to his feet and began dressing again.

"I have a patient. Be at my place tonight at 8 with beer and pizza," He said before leaving Wilson naked in his office. Wilson sighed, content with life. So far, his relationship with House was magnificent. He couldn't regret anything he had done because, somehow, he knew that he had found the right fit.

The End

Frodis


End file.
